


Cabin in the Woods

by Missy_dee811



Series: Skylines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Tony Feels, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony secretly builds a cabin in the woods, to which he can take Steve for a weekend, when he kidnaps him from the Avengers facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachalk/gifts), [imafriendlydalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/gifts).



> Can be read on its own.

The hum of the engine stopped as Tony pulled into the parking spot closest to the door, reserved just for him. There was a slim figure standing in the shadows. She had her arms crossed and a crooked smile on her face. Tony smiled beside himself as he walked out, locking the car behind him. He was dressed casually in black sneakers, dark jeans, and a black undershirt, over which he wore an unbuttoned fitted red dress shirt. He had pulled his tie off in the car. It had been a long drive.

“While I’m usually a fan of redheads, I wasn’t expecting you,” said Tony unabashedly.

Natasha stepped out of the shadows, smirking as she did. “Well, the pretty, blue-eyed blond you’re looking for is inside. I just wanted to torment you first.”

Surprisingly, Natasha wasn’t dressed as Black Widow, but then again, Tony hadn’t come as Iron Man. She was wearing tight black cargo pants, a fitted black V-neck shirt, and a cardigan that enhanced her brilliant green eyes, which, even in the darkness, had a mischievous gleam to them. Her black leather boots echoed in the silence of the parking lot as she strode across.

Tony rolled his eyes as he stepped closer. He closed the space between them and hugged her. She kissed both of his cheeks. “I can hardly believe I’m saying this, but it’s good to see you, shellhead.”

They linked arms as they walked into the Avengers HQ in rural, upstate New York, far from the concrete jungle they usually called home.

Steve was standing, in his commander uniform, at ease on the far side of the conference room, waiting for everyone to settle down. He seemed comfortable. His shoulders, albeit upright, weren’t tense. While he wore a guarded expression, his eyes betrayed the fondness he felt. It was evident in the way his eyes twinkled when someone walked in that he cared for the people in attendance.

Natasha walked in just before Tony and took a seat nestled between Wanda and Sam, who had saved her a spot. Tony walked in last, clearly the one on whom Steve had been waiting. Their eyes met briefly and a small smile flashed across Steve’s face.

Tony sat in the only available seat, opposite Maria, at the head of the table. Steve, for his part, chose to remain standing.

The meeting lasted over an hour. It was agony. Tony had left one meeting for another, equally boring one. He fought back the urge to yawn on more than one occasion although, he hoped, Steve didn’t notice but surely, Natasha had. _The spider sees all._ His only solace was that he wasn’t the only one bored out of his mind: some of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits looked like they could use a nap as well.

He tried to remind himself that at least, this time, the presenter was attractive.

At the end of the meeting, people started shuffling out, discussing strategies and points that had been brought up during the meeting itself. Tony stifled a groan, combing his hair with his fingers, as he leaned into the chair, crossing his legs on top of the desk. If Nick had been there, he would have had some choice words for Tony, who would have countered that he both funded and built the building so he could do whatever he damn well pleased on the table. _Or whomever._

As if reading his mind, Steve, who was making his way to where Tony sat, said, “Really, Tony?”

“Oh, ease up _soldier_ ,” said the older man, titling his head back to get a look at Steve as he walked over. He had wanted to ruffle Steve’s feathers and it had worked.

Steve raised his brow and gave Tony a look that said: _Stark, not now_.

Natasha and Maria were the last to leave. Maria rolled her eyes at the pair as she walked out, motioning for Natasha to follow. Steve and Tony were in the midst of a silent argument that involved a lot of stares and vague hand gestures. Natasha couldn’t help but flash Tony a toothy grin, winking as she closed the door behind her.

He pretended not to see the wink.

The second everyone was gone, he stood up, adjusting his shirt. “Cap, I’m here to kidnap you.”

Tony and Steve were standing only a few inches apart. He flashed him a mischievous grin. “Y’know, it’s not really a kidnapping if I agree,” responded Steve.

“Dammit Cap, just let me do this.”

“Why?”

“It’s called ‘role-playing,’ it’s a thing people do… for fun…” Rubbing his temples, he stared up at Steve. “Please…” Steve could hear the nervousness in Tony’s voice. Secretly, Steve loved this. He loved being in a position in which Tony was comfortable being exposed the way he was now.

Long before Tony and Pepper broke up, he had stopped being vulnerable around her, in a failed attempt to shield her from his problems. He had failed to understand that they were no longer just his problems, and in the case of Pepper, had never been. Tony had vowed not to make the same mistake again with Steve.

Deciding he was being cruel, Steve grabbed his jacket, bypassing Tony on his way out the door. At the last moment, he stepped aside and motioned for Tony to lead. “You’re the one kidnapping me so it’s not like I know where we’re going.”

If Tony had been apprehensive, there was no trace of it on his face now. He grinned up at Steve and grabbed his wrist, leading him out the door. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

 

“Why’d I have to change out of my uniform?” said Steve as he rummaged through his sock drawer.

“Because I’m not kidnapping _Captain America_. I know I’ve fucked up in life but even I wouldn’t stoop that low,” said Tony, teasingly, not looking up from his tablet. He was lying on the bed, haphazardly, holding the tablet at eye-level.  

“I should bring it with me. What if something happens and we get called in?” said Steve, worriedly, as he grabbed his sketchpad and pencils from their resting place on his desk. Tony dropped his tablet on his chest, just below where the arc reactor would have been. He sighed and turned to face Steve who was standing on the opposite side of the bed, rummaging through his bag to see if anything was missing.

“I’m contractually obligated not to tell you where we’re going since this is a kidnapping, after all. All I _can_ say is that no one will come looking for us and even if they do, they won’t find us,” said Tony, determinedly.

“What you’d do? Sign a non-disclosure agreement. Actually, don’t answer that,” responded Steve.

Tony made a non-committal gesture, “Oh, have you been reading up on legal jargon? Is that what you do for fun, Cap?” and Steve shook his head, snickering.

“You’re one to talk. Your idea of fun involves a kidnapping,” chortled Steve.

“Low blow, Cap. I told you, it’s called ‘role-playing.’”

“Sure thing, Stark,” said Steve, his mouth twisting up in a grin. “Just… Don’t let Natasha hear you. She’d take that as a challenge,” said Steve. His impish blue eyes shone brightly even in the dim light.

“Honestly, why do I even put up with you?” said Tony, as he threw his head back onto the pillow, laughing. He rose from the bed, turned off his tablet, and started making his way out. Steve instinctively reached for Tony’s hand and met his eyes. He replied, squeezing Tony’s hand as he said, “Because you love me.”

Steve couldn’t catalogue all the expressions that flashed across Tony’s face but it was apparent that his response had rattled him.

They walked out of the room, silently. Steve locked the door behind them with his free hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Tony was more nervous than he had let on for he had been quiet for most of the drive. Steve had noticed but hadn’t mentioned it. Tony, for his part, had been listening intently to every word Steve said, which mostly centered on work.

After a particularly long stretch, Steve couldn’t take it anymore. The silence was grating his ears. “Tony, talk to me. Is everything alright?”

“Steve, I…” he seemed lost in thought. “I’m kidnapping you and you’re asking me if I’m alright,” responded Tony, disbelieving. “Cap, are you even real?”

“Yes, Tony, I’m real,” said Steve. He had a knack for saying just the thing that would make Tony’s breath hitch. His knuckles tightened around the steering wheel but he didn’t comment.

 

Steve had reclined the passenger’s seat and was sketching Tony as he drove. It was a smooth ride. When Steve commented on the car, Tony had responded enthusiastically. He told him he had wanted to take his new car – an Audi S8 – out for a test drive. Tony had explained the difference between driving on wide, winding country roads versus Manhattan’s narrow, crowded avenues.

“Sometimes, I miss California. If only for the highways,” said Tony, longingly. He turned to look at Steve, who was still sketching Tony. He then asked, “Have you been out west? I know you grew up in Brooklyn and you spent time in D.C. but that’s all on the east coast.”

“Actually, now that you mention it, no.”

Tony laughed, turning back to face the road. “You’ve been to Germany but not California. I think we’ll have to fix that,” said Tony, jokingly. 

He took a brief moment to look at Steve, who had stopped sketching. He hardly seemed to notice or care that his arms were covered in charcoal. His attention was on Tony.

He focused on his long eyelashes, taking in how they curled naturally. His eyes traveled along the curve of Tony’s back against the car seat. He watched the slight movement of the lean muscle underneath the fitted shirt.

Steve couldn’t help it; he couldn’t get his eyes off him.

After a few moments, Tony’s eyes quickly met his. Delighted with whatever he had seen in Steve’s expression, he smiled. The first genuine smile Steve had seen since they drove out of the parking lot.

“It’s been awhile since I drew. Haven’t really had the time but the scenery is lovely,” said Steve earnestly as he closed his sketchpad, having finished. He quietly put his materials back in his bag, tossing it into the back seat, just before Tony could respond.

Steve sat up and readjusted his seat. Tony faced forward, eyes on the road, tense. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Moments later, Tony interjected, “I’ll gladly kidnap you anytime you want. I’m sure the kids can survive one night without us. Nat will wrap them in her tendrils if they try to flee.”

“Tony, she’s a spider not an octopus,” said Steve cackling with laughter. In the back of his mind though, Steve couldn’t help but wonder how a man so full of love could hate himself so deeply.

 

 

Tony and Steve walked into a small, dimly lit diner. Even though it wasn’t late, the place was empty. “Anthony, it’s so good to see you!” Tony looked up to see the woman behind the bar make their way to them. She was a plump, middle-aged woman, with graying, short, blonde hair. She smiled at him, fondly, as he returned her hug.

“Likewise, Maryanne. This is Steven, but I’m sure you knew that already,” said Tony, winking at the woman. Steve reached out for her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh my, he’s a charmer. I see why you like him,” said Maryanne, sizing him up. Steve tried but failed to conceal his blush at that remark. She winked at Tony, whose poker face revealed nothing. She led Tony and Steve through a narrow hallway to an outdoor patio. There, a candlelit dinner awaited them. Steve turned to look at Tony who just shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I swear it’s only cranberry juice,” said Tony as he took a sip of from his wine glass before sitting down. Steve settled in and grabbed a few dinner rolls from the basket in the middle as he fiddled with his menu. Tony hadn’t bothered to open his. Instead, he twirled the liquid in his glass, his attention elsewhere.

He watched Steve, fondly. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile when he caught Tony off guard. It was a rare sight. The tense nervousness that had permeated the air around Tony since leaving the Avengers HQ seemed to have dissipated at last. After making his choice, he closed the menu. He took Tony’s hand, lacing their fingers together just as Maryanne returned, notepad in hand.

“I’ll have a BLT. Medium well, with a pink center,” said Tony. Maryanne nodded, nonplussed. She turned to look at Steve who said, “I’ll have the steak and potatoes. Medium well, brown center.” Tony raised his eyebrow. Steve just shrugged. “I like my meat thoroughly cooked.” Both Maryanne and Tony tried to conceal their laughter.

“Ok boys, I’ll put the orders in… You two, behave,” she said, looking at Tony who responded, flashing a toothy grin, “When have you ever known me to misbehave?”

Both Steve and Maryanne shot him a look. Tony and Steve heard her laughing as she walked down the hall toward the kitchen. Steve turned to face Tony, “So, how’d you come across this place?”

“Do you not like it?” said Tony, defensively.

“No, no… that’s not – not at all. Wait, no – what I mean to say – Tony, this is a lovely spot. I’m just wondering how you found it. We’re not exactly right off the highway.”

“Ah, that my dear Captain, is a story for later, mustn’t ruin the surprise after all,” said Tony, raising his glass.

“There’s a surprise?” said Steve, confused.

“Of course there’s a surprise, Steve! Why else would I have kidnapped you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, because you’re an eccentric billionaire with unusual kinks,” said Steve, sarcastically.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, Steven,” said Tony, chuckling as he took another sip from his glass.

 

They ate their meal and Maryanne, at Tony’s bequest, joined them for dessert: apple pie à la Mode. From their conversation over ice cream scoops, Steve could tell why Tony would enjoy the company of a woman like Maryanne. She was witty and smart. Steve knew few people could look past Tony’s ostentatious demeanor to see the quiet, reserved man who lurked just beneath the surface. Maryanne was one of those people. She could see right through his façade. She didn’t care that he had a sordid past, or that he was filthy rich, or even that he was a superhero. She genuinely seemed to care about _Tony_ , not Tony Stark, or Iron Man.

 

 

As the headlights of the car flickered on and the engine revved to life, Tony and Steve waved goodbye to Maryanne. Steve settled in his seat and turned to face Tony, “Ok, so tell me. Where did you find this place?”

Tony sighed, “Nothing’s easy with you.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Well, there’s no point hiding it now. Maryanne and I have been keeping each other company for a few months. I’d go as far as to say that I consider her a friend, not like Rhodey or Pepper, but a friend nonetheless.”

Tony went quiet for a moment, staring at some imaginary point in the distance. “Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be _normal_ : to have had parents that loved me, to have gone to public school, to have been excited to ask a girl to the junior prom. Maryanne, and people like her, they’re the reason I do the things I do. They’re the reason I stopped making weapons. They’re the reason I invest in clean energy. They’re the reason I launched myself into space, A-bomb in tow.”

His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. He relaxed a bit, loosening his hold. He breathed deeply and blinked slowly before continuing. “It’s been humbling to listen to her talk about her troubles: arguments with her husband and her teenaged son. She worries about her business much the same way I worry about mine. Even though she doesn’t have to fight with the board of directors to approve much-needed funding, she still has to worry about her bottom line.”

He readjusted his grip and placed a palm over Steve’s knee. Steve lightly placed his hand on top of it. “Sometimes I wonder… I think I would have gone to MIT anyway but maybe I wouldn’t have met Rhodey,” he said sadly. Steve listened with baited breath. Tony took that as a sign and pushed on. “I wouldn’t have had the capital for a startup but I would’ve gone into robotics, probably moved to California. Would I’ve met Pepper? Would I’ve been an alcoholic? If I had gone,” he paused. Steve squeezed his hand, gently. “I would’ve probably died in Afghanistan…”

There was a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the war-torn nation. It took Steve a moment to realize it had come from him. Tony rarely, if ever, mentioned what had happened and Steve never pressed him, much the same way Tony didn’t question him about the ice.

Nonetheless, it was public knowledge that Tony had been kidnapped, tortured, and held for ransom. The rest, he had learned from reading Tony’s file at S.H.I.E.L.D. and talking to Rhodey about it. He had been shocked to find out that ultimately, Obadiah – Howard’s friend and Tony’s trusted mentor – had been responsible. Pepper told him Obadiah had tried to usurp control of the company from right under Tony, whose attention – in those days – was elsewhere. Steve could only imagine what that had been like for Tony when he found out. 

Natasha, in her down time, when they weren’t pouring over highly redacted classified documents, had recounted her time at SI. She described how she came to know Tony and Pepper. Steve had always found their friendship intriguing. He enjoyed just watching them together bicker on the field. From both Natasha and Pepper, he had learned a lot about Tony; in particular, when he knew he was dying but was too broken to care.

Steve was quickly pulled from his reverie when Tony moved his hand. “Steve, you’re the reason I know great men are born not made, but Maryanne… She reminds me that not all of us are born great but that doesn’t make us any less valuable.” Tony kept his eyes glued on the road, unable to meet Steve’s eyes. Steve, once again, had to question why such a vivacious man was so dead inside. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and fight Howard and Obadiah and anyone who had ever made Tony feel that way. 

 

“Ok, Cap, we’re here,” said Tony, as he turned off the car. Some of his apprehension seeping through despite his best intentions. “This is what I’ve been working on,” he pointed to the beautiful cabin – if you could even call it that – in front of them. Steve thought it looked more like a mansion than a cabin, albeit one made entirely of wood. It took Steve a moment to derive a conclusion. “Wait, you built this?”

“Yeah… Well, I designed it. I had local crews working on the construction. I found and contracted local sources for all the building materials. No one knew I was behind it though, as that would defeat the purpose of a secluded cabin in the woods. I bought the property under a pseudonym. I set up an LLC to manage the site and construction. Like with the Tower and the Avengers HQ, I tweaked things here and there. It runs on solar and hydroelectric power from the nearby river. An arc reactor serves as a backup generator in the basement. There are enough rooms for all the Avengers and their families. There’s a landing pad on the property and a hangar for the quinjets. Basically, this could double as a safe house but it’s really just a really high tech cabin in the woods.”

“Tony, this is perfect,” said Steve, turning to kiss his cheek as he caressed his jaw, “and best of all, you made this.” As they grabbed their bags from the trunk, Steve turned to ask Tony “Is this where you’ve been hiding?”

“Who says I’ve been hiding?” asked Tony, coyly. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://lavengadoraaa.tumblr.com).


End file.
